Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната (фильм)
США Великобритания Германия |слоган = Зло вернулось в Хогвартс |режиссер = Крис Коламбус |сценарий = Стивен Кловз Джоан Роулинг |продюсер = Дэвид Хейман Майкл Барнатан Дэвид Баррон |оператор = |композитор = Джон Уильямс |художник = |монтаж = |в_главных_ролях = Дэниел Рэдклифф Руперт Гринт Эмма Уотсон Ричард Харрис Кеннет Брана |жанр = фэнтези, детектив, приключения, семейный |бюджет = $ 150 000 000 |сборы = $ 878 979 634 |премьера = 3 ноября 2002 14 ноября 2002 24 декабря 2002 |сайт = |возраст = 12+ |рейтинг = |время = 161 мин. / 02:41 |предыдущий = Гарри Поттер и Философский камень (фильм) |следующий = Гарри Поттер и узник Азкабана (фильм) |трейлер = Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets HD trailer }} «Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната» ( ) — второй приключенческий фильм в популярной серии фильмов о Гарри Поттере, основанный на романе Дж. К. Роулинг «Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната». Большая часть актёрского состава и съёмочной команды перешла из предыдущего фильма. В главных ролях выступили Дэниел Рэдклифф, Руперт Гринт и Эмма Уотсон. Крис Коламбус, снявший фильм «Гарри Поттер и Философский камень», возглавил проект в роли режиссёра. В этом фильме в последний раз роль Альбуса Дамблдора исполнил Ричард Харрис. Сюжет Во время летних каникул Гарри к Дурслям приходят очень важные для дяди Вернона гости. Вернон приказывает Гарри оставаться в комнате и не высовываться. Гарри так и делает, но в его комнате появляется домовой эльф Добби. Домовик говорит Гарри, что ему нельзя возвращаться в Хогвартс, поскольку в этом году там будет слишком опасно. Поттер не соглашается, тогда Добби заколдовывает праздничный торт, и тот, поднявшись вверх, обрушивается на голову гостьи семьи — Миссис Мейсон. Сам эльф исчезает, подставив Гарри под обвинение в колдовстве на глазах у маглов. Дядя Вернон приходит в ярость; он ставит на окна в комнате Гарри решётки и говорит, что тот никогда не вернётся в Хогвартс. Поздней ночью Гарри просыпается из-за странного звука. К своему удивлению, мальчик видит за окном зависший в воздухе старый форд «Англия», из окон которого выглядывают братья Уизли: Рон, Фред и Джордж. Они вызволяют Гарри из заточения и доставляют к себе домой — в «Нору», где на братьев обрушивается волна гнева их матери, возмущённой тем, что они не предупредили её о своих намерениях. В дальнейшем Уизли вместе с Гарри посещают Косой Переулок, где встречают Гермиону. В книжном магазине проходит презентация очередной книги Златопуста Локонса — мага, который должен стать новым преподавателем Защиты от Тёмных искусств в Хогвартсе. Во время презентации Люциус Малфой подсовывает в учебники Джинни Уизли старый дневник Тома Реддла, но этого никто не замечает. Наступает 1 сентября, все проходят на платформу 9¾, чтобы сесть на поезд, но Гарри и Рону по непонятной причине не удаётся этого сделать. Опоздав на поезд, они берут летающий автомобиль отца Рона и добираются в Хогвартс на нём. Машина приземляется на Гремучую иву (от которой получает град сокрушительных ударов), после чего, выбросив пассажиров и их вещи, уезжает в Запретный лес. Ребят встречает завхоз Аргус Филч и отводит их к профессору Северусу Снеггу. Тот, читая свежий выпуск вечернего издания Ежедневного Пророка, где говорится о проступке мальчиков, заявляет, что если бы они учились на его факультете, он бы выкинул их из школы. Однако декан Гриффиндора профессор Макгонагалл не делает этого, хотя и назначает наказание обоим. Рон получает громовещатель от Миссис Уизли, который при всех отчитывает Рональда за то, что тот угнал папину машину. В Хогвартсе начинают происходить странные вещи. Отрабатывая наказание у Локонса (помогая отвечать на почту поклонников), Гарри слышит голос, который зовёт к себе и говорит об убийстве. Никто, кроме Поттера, этот голос не слышит. Гермиона считает, что лучше об этом никому не говорить, так как даже в магическом мире слышать то, чего не слышат другие — плохой признак. Рон и даже висящий рядом портрет соглашаются с этим, но голос приводит друзей на место, залитое водой, где на канделябре висит оцепеневшая кошка Филча Миссис Норрис, а на стене обнаруживается кровавая надпись, говорящая о том, что открыта некая «Тайная комната», и врагам наследника нужно трепетать от этого. Ребят охватывают ужас и недоумение. На уроке трансфигурации Гермиона спрашивает у Макгонагалл, что такое Тайная комната. Профессор рассказывает, что Салазар Слизерин — родоначальник факультета Слизерин и один из четырёх основателей Хогвартса — всегда был за то, чтобы в школе учились только чистокровные волшебники (то есть те, у кого родители являются волшебниками), но другие маги не разделяли его позицию. В конце концов, Салазар ушёл, но, по легенде, оставил в Хогвартсе комнату, которую однажды должен открыть его наследник и избавиться в школе от маглорождённых, недостойных, по мнению Салазара Слизерина, изучать магию. Легенда гласит, что в этой комнате находится немыслимое чудовище, которым может управлять только наследник Слизерина. Между тем, вслед за кошкой жертвой нападений неизвестного становится Колин Криви. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона подозревают в происходящем Драко Малфоя, так как тот всегда высказывался против полукровок и маглорождённых (которых он называет «грязнокровками»)Его действия в полной мере соответствуют расизму в мире маглов. Они считают, что комнату мог открыть Люциус Малфой (когда учился в школе), а потом рассказать своему сыну, как это сделать. Гермиона предлагает сварить зелье, которое позволит Гарри и Рону принять облик Крэбба и Гойла и после этого расспросить обо всём Драко. Ребята соглашаются. Местом для варки «запрещённого» зелья становится женский туалет, в котором живёт призрак Плакса Миртл. Локонс открывает в школе «клуб дуэлянтов», призванный показать ученикам, как нужно защищаться, если на них кто-то нападёт. Локонс выступает против Снегга (согласившегося стать его ассистентом), и становится понятно, что он абсолютный профан в этом деле. Снегг предлагает устроить дуэль между учениками, чтобы они смогли понять, как блокировать направленные на них злонамеренные чары. Локонс выставляет Гарри, Снегг — Малфоя. Ребята равны по силе, и никто из них не намерен отступать, но Драко совершает необычный ход: выпускает из палочки змею. Змея хочет напасть на одного из учеников, но Гарри начинает с ней говорить, и змея успокаивается, после чего Снегг уничтожает её. Так все узнают, что Гарри — змееуст. Гермиона объясняет Поттеру, что способность говорить со змеями ассоциируется с тёмной магией. Очень многие ученики школы начинают считать, что именно Гарри Поттер является наследником Салазара Слизерина, ведь тот и был самым известным змееустом всех времен. Тем временем очередными жертвами нападений оказываются привидение Почти Безголовый Ник и ещё один ученик (Джастин Финч-Флетчли), а Гарри опять случайно оказывается на месте преступления, и подозрения вновь падают на него. Дамблдор приглашает мальчика к себе в кабинет и спрашивает его, не хочет ли тот ему что-нибудь сказать, но Поттер так и не решается на это. К Рождеству наконец-то оказывается готовым оборотное зелье. Усыпив Крэбба и Гойла при помощи кексов с сонным зельем, Гарри и Рон берут их волосы и, добавив их в зелье, приготовленное Гермионой, превращаются в друзей Малфоя. Гермионе не везёт: вместо волоса Милисенты Булстроуд из Слизерина ей попался волос её кошки, и она превращается в получеловека-полуживотное. Гарри и Рон приходят к Драко и пытаются выпытать, кто открывает комнату, но, к их удивлению, оказывается, что Малфой сам ничего не знает, а комнату прежде уже открывали, но ещё до того, как его отец учился в Хогвартсе. Вскоре Гарри находит в туалете Миртл странную книгу, на которой написано, что это собственность некоего Тома Реддла. Дневник успевает показать Поттеру воспоминание молодого Реддла (из которого выходит, что Тайную комнату полвека назад открывал Хагрид), а вскоре кто-то его похищает из спальни Гарри. Ещё одной жертвой, в парализованном состоянии оказавшейся на больничной койке, становится сама Гермиона, на которую напали в тот момент, когда она возвращалась из библиотеки. Чтобы разобраться в этой истории, Гарри и Рон отправляются к Хагриду, но того прямо на их глазах забирают в Азкабан, т. к. Министерство считает, что он опять взялся за старое. Лесничий лишь успевает сказать друзьям, что если они хотят узнать, что к чему, то пусть идут за пауками. Действительно, по непонятной причине из школы бегут пауки, которые направляются в Запретный лес. Гарри и Рон следуют за пауками и встречаются с Арагогом — огромным старым пауком. Арагог говорит, что его действительно воспитывал Хагрид, но он — не чудовище Слизерина, и лесничий никогда не открывал Тайную комнату. Настоящее же чудовище скрывается в замке, и пауки боятся его так, что даже не произносят его имени. Также Арагог сообщает, что когда комната открывалась в прошлый раз и была убита ученица Хогвартса, её труп нашли в туалете для девочек. После разговора Арагог разрешает своим многочисленным потомкам съесть Гарри и Рона, но ребята спасаются благодаря фордику «Англия», на котором ранее они прилетели в Хогвартс. В очередной раз навестив Гермиону, ребята находят в её кулаке листок, на котором описывается василиск (гигантская змея). Друзья понимают, что это и есть чудовище Тайной комнаты. Гарри также догадывается, что жертвой василиска полвека назад оказалась Плакса Миртл. Тем временем, в замке поднимается тревога — на стене рядом с туалетом для девочек обнаружена надпись, гласящая, что в Тайную комнату утащен ученик школы, и он останется там навечно. Оказывается, что речь идёт о Джинни Уизли... Школу должны закрыть, но ребята решают действовать. Они отправляются к Локонсу (который, как оказалось, намеревался сбежать из школы) и вместе с трусливым профессором отправляются в туалет, где, расспросив Миртл, находят вход в Тайную комнату. Спустившись втроём в подземелье, они натыкаются на сброшенную гигантскую змеиную шкуру. После этого Локонс неожиданно нападает на друзей, пытаясь применить единственное заклятие, которое (как оказалось) он знает хорошо — заклинание Забвения. Но палочка Рона, которой пытался воспользоваться профессор, неисправна, поэтому заклятие рикошетит, и память стирается у самого Локонса. Более того, рушится свод подземелья, и Гарри с Роном оказываются по разные стороны от завала. Гарри идёт дальше один и проникает в главный зал, в котором без сознания лежит Джинни. Рядом с ней валяется дневник. Из тени выходит Том Реддл и подбирает палочку Гарри, которую тот оставил на полу, бросившись к девочке. Гарри требует вернуть ему палочку, но Реддл отказывается, заявляя при этом, что это он повелел Джинни открыть Тайную комнату. Также Том сообщает Гарри, что он и Волан-де-Морт — это одно и то же лицо, и что когда Джинни умрёт, он вновь обретёт плоть, мощь и жизнь. После этого Реддл выпускает василиска. Гарри вступает в схватку с чудовищем, при этом ему оказывает неоценимую услугу прилетевший феникс Фоукс, который выклёвывает глаза змея (чей взгляд смертелен для всех, кто посмотрит прямо в них). Из принесённой фениксом Распределяющей Шляпы появляется меч Годрика Гриффиндора. Этим оружием Гарри убивает василиска, однако чудовище успевает поранить его своим ядовитым клыком. Вытащив этот клык из своей руки, Гарри протыкает им дневник Реддла. Змеиный яд разъедает страницы, дневник истекает чернилами, и Том с воплем исчезает во вспышке света. Джинни приходит в себя, а слезы Фоукса заживляют рану мальчика и нейтрализуют действие яда. Ребята вместе со Златопустом Локонсом улетают из подземелья — их уносит феникс. Гарри беседует с Дамблдором в его кабинете, когда туда заявляется Люциус Малфой со своим домовым эльфом Добби. Поттер, догадавшись, что это именно Люциус подкинул Джинни дневник, возвращает его прежнему владельцу. Малфой передаёт дневник Добби, тот находит носок, заложенный Гарри между страницами, и оказывается свободным, поскольку ему тем самым «подарили одежду». Разозлённый Люциус хочет применить на Гарри магию (вероятно, убивающее заклятие «Авада Кедавра»), но Добби отбрасывает своего бывшего хозяина и в итоге Люциус уходит ни с чем, лишь заявив Поттеру, что однажды его постигнет участь погибших родителей. Домовой эльф счастлив, он готов сделать для Гарри всё, что тот пожелает, но мальчик просит больше никогда не пытаться спасти ему жизнь. Все пострадавшие от атак василиска оказываются исцелены при помощи зелья из корня мандрагоры, за что профессор Помона Стебль и медсестра Поппи Помфри получают в награду бурные аплодисменты всей школы. В Хогвартс прибывает оправданный Хагрид. Также, в свете всех происшедших событий, Дамблдор преподносит студентам особый подарок: все экзамены отменяются. После титров показан Косой переулок — на витрине размещена книга Златопуста Локонса. На обложке он изображён в смирительной рубашке. Заголовок гласит: «Кто я?». История создания Особенности съёмок thumb|700px|center Фильм «Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната» должен был выйти на экраны через год после первой части, поэтому снимался в сжатые сроки. Съёмки начались во время монтажа «Философского камня». Работа была весьма напряжённой, однако Крис Коламбус всегда имел хорошее настроение и неистощимый запас энергии. Однако в начале съёмок второй части позитивный настрой режиссёра был подвергнут серьёзным испытаниям. Дэниел Рэдклифф вспоминает, что на премьере «Комнаты» в США люди, несмотря на на все трагические события, искренне благодарили его за то, что он приехал. Несмотря ни на что, Коламбус видел плюсы даже в плотном графике и отсутствии перерыва между съёмками фильмов. Готовясь к съемкам, Коламбус много думал над тем, каким должен быть второй фильм. Новые персонажи thumb|700px|center Златопуст Локонс Одним из самых ответственных решений по Тайной комнате был выбор актёра на роль Златопуста Локонса, нового преподавателя по Защите от Тёмных искусств в Хогвартсе. Пробовались потрясающе талантливые актёры, а потом мы увидели Кеннета Брана. Он мгновенно ухватил самую суть характера Локонса — его самовлюбленность и позёрство, и притом показал своего персонажа такими лёгкими, изящными штрихами, не боясь выставить себя полным придурком! Коламбус всегда очень хотел поработать с Брана, однако сам актёр поначалу был менее уверен в себе. Съёмочная группа приложила немало усилий для создания внешнего облика Златопуста Локонса. Не забыли ни одной детали, от шикарных костюмов до грима, в том числе и ослепительных белых зубов. Парики Златопуста Локонса намерено сделаны непохожими на натуральные волосы — ведь профессор действительно носит парики, это видно в сцене, когда Гарри и Рон застают Локонса, который запихивает свой парик в чемодан от «Louis Vuitton». Художника по костюмам Линди Хемминг при создании образа Локонса вдохновляли звезды кино 1920-х и 1950-х гг. Локонс очень тщательно подбирает одежду: его костюмы — это сочетание роскошных материалов и ярких цветов. Люциус Малфой thumb|700px|center На роль Люциуса Малфоя, отца Драко Малфоя, был выбран актёр Джейсон Айзекс. В кино он закрепил за собой образ «хладнокровного злодея». Крис Коламбус решил, что Айзекс идеально подойдет на роль отца семейства Малфоев. Одним из ключевых элементов истории Люциуса являются его отношения с сыном Драко. Айзекс понимал, что его персонаж должен держать дома сына в строгости, дабы объяснить причину такого агрессивного поведения мальчика в школе. Семейство Уизли thumb|700px|center В «Тайной комнате» мы немного больше узнаем о семье Уизли. Мы знакомимся с отцом семейства — Артуром Уизли, которого в фильме играет Марк Уильямс. Джулия Уолтерс, играющая Молли Уизли, мать семейства, рассказывает о взаимоотношениях своего персонажа с Гарри: Коламбус проявил особое внимание, выбирая Бонни Райт на роль единственной дочери Уизли, ведь он знал, что в будущем её персонаж в книгах будет играть более важную роль. Сама Райт также предполагала, что между Гарри и Джинни в будущем может что-то быть, хотя в то время у нее не было ни малейшего представления, что очевидная влюблённость Джинни в мальчика-волшебника приведёт к чему-то столь серьезному. Новые существа thumb|700px|center Домовик Добби Одним из самых важных персонажей, впервые появившихся во втором фильме, был домовой эльф Добби. Он сразу стал большим любимцем читателей, и перенести его на экран нужно было так, чтобы зрители полюбили его не меньше. Добби предстояло стать первым важным персонажем поттерианы, созданным полностью на компьютере. Сцены, в которых домовик и Гарри находятся одновременно, Рэдклифф играл, глядя на теннисный мячик. Озвучивал Добби знаменитый британский актёр Тоби Джонс, а всё остальное делала талантливая команда Джимми Митчелла по визуальным спецэффектам. Василиск thumb|700px|center Василиск Салазара Слизерина, призванный убивать всех грязнокровок, вновь стал бесчинствовать в Хогвартсе после очередного открытия Тайной комнаты. Василиска собирались полностью воссоздать на компьютере. Однако когда создатели фильма поняли, что Дэниэлу придётся вонзить меч Годрика Гриффиндора в нёбо пасти зверя, для правдоподобности решили изготовить голову змеи, а затем и почти всего змея (вышел в длину примерно восемь метров), чтобы он выглядел более реалистично (мог открывать пасть, глаза и даже дрожать ноздрями). Феникс Фоукс thumb|700px|center Создавая Фоукса, феникса Альбуса Дамблдора, художник Адам Брокбэнк черпал вдохновение в наблюдениях за живыми птицами. Он также изучал изображения мифологического феникса. Размер, длина и размах крыльев Фоукса напоминают одновременно орлана и грифа. У феникса немного вытянутые пропорции, а хохолок на его голове напоминает цветок стрелитции, встречающийся в Южной Америке. Постаревший Фоукс перед самым перерождением больше похож на грифа: его шея удлиняется, а перья выпадают. В книге было сказано, что у Фоукса огненный окрас. Однако во время последней стадии своей жизни он по цвету напоминает сгоревшую спичку, и лишь последние красные угольки дотлевают возле его глаз. Арагог thumb|700px|center Сначала паука-акромантула собирались создавать на компьютере. Но когда был прочтён сценарий, то было принято решение создать Арагога, а его потомков — нарисовать на компьютере. Однако вместо создания аниматронной модели, команда построила «акватронного» монстра. Управлялся он по проводам, а гидравлические приводы работали на воде, а не на масле. Вода создает более изящные, медленные и естественные движения. Корнуэльские пикси thumb|700px|center Пикси — существа из корнуэльского фольклора, а голубой цвет оставил свой след в традициях этого английского графства. Потому художественный отдел, работая над обликом этих созданий, долгое время решал насчёт окраса, выбирая из различных оттенков голубого. Предметы Летающий Форд thumb|700px|center Как заставить машину взлететь? Если вы Артур Уизли, то попросту заколдуете магловский автомобиль. Увы, создателям «Тайной комнаты» пришлось искать иные способы. Голубой автомобиль во втором фильме — настоящий форд «Англия» 105Е, 1962 года выпуска — произведен на заводе Форда в Соединённом Королевстве. Руководитель отдела спецэффектов Джон Ричардсон вынул из автомобиля мотор, чтобы уменьшить вес, а затем укрепил машину на вращающемся подъёмном кране со специальным креплением. Его устройство позволяет всеми способами вращать автомобиль, наклонять, вращать вперед-назад. Всю эту конструкцию установили в кузове американского пикапа (оснащённого специальной подвеской и выносимыми кронштейнами). Это позволило снимать летящую машину в движении. Во время съемок было использовано шестнадцать фордов. Несколько автомобилей разрезали пополам, чтобы снимать сцены внутри салона, на другие установили скоростные моторы с гоночных машин, ещё несколько привели в состояние разной степени побитости для сцены, когда машину крушит Гремучая ива. Громовещатель thumb|700px|center Художник по реквизиту Мирафора Мина хотела сделать Громовещатель похожим на яркую фигурку оригами. Места съёмок *Также как и в первой части саги, второй фильм снимали на студии Ливсден. Теперь там воспроизвели дом Дурслей, который до этого снимали на Picket Post Close, так как на аренду дома и улаживание вопросов с жителями улицы уходило много времени и средств. *«Нора» была построена близ деревни Уитгемпстед, Хартфордшир. *Платформа 9¾ по-прежнему находилась между четвёртой и пятой платформами, но поскольку Рон и Гарри так и не попали к Хогвартс-экспрессу, вокзал предстал перед зрителями ещё и с другой стороны. Для съёмок внутренней части вокзала Кингс-Кросс на самом деле был использован соседний железнодорожный вокзал Сент-Панкрас — его неоготический фасад оказался более привлекательным. Форд «Англия» взлетает в воздух на фоне этого вокзала. Отправные точки волшебной истории *Далее «фордик» летит маршрутом волшебного поезда, который следует по реальной железнодорожной линии, признанной самой живописной в Британии – West Highland Line. Гарри едва не вываливается из автомобиля как раз когда поезд проезжает по красивейшему Гленфиннанскому виадукуПо местам съёмок фильмов о Гарри Поттере. *Запретный лес снимали в Чёрном парке в Бакингемшире. *Локации съёмок внутри Хогвартса остались прежними: коридоры — галереи Даремского и Глостерского соборов. Например, двор Даремского собора стал съёмочной площадкой эпизода, в котором Рона тошнило слизнями, а на одной из стен Глостерского собора была красная надпись о похищении Джинни Уизли Где снимали Гарри Поттера?. Производство Съемочная группа В ролях Технические данные Саундтрек Саундтрек к фильму Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната был написан композитором Джоном Уильямсом, работавшим над музыкой для предыдущего фильма. Список композиций Премьеры 250px|thumb|left|Трио на премьере в Нью-Йорке 3 ноября 2002 года состоялась мировая премьера фильма «Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната» в кинотеатре «Odeon», Лондон, Великобритания на Лондонском кинофестивале. Актёры и создатели «поттерианы», присутствовавшие на премьере: Джоан Роулинг, Дэниел Рэдклифф, Руперт Гринт, Эмма Уотсон, Том Фелтон, Бонни Райт, Джеймс Фелпс, Оливер Фелпс, Алан Рикман, Кеннет Брана, Робби Колтрейн, Дэвид Хейман, Крис Коламбус. 10 ноября состоялась премьера в Нью-Йорке, а 14 ноября — в Лос-Анджелесе. 17 декабря Дэниел Рэдклифф в компании Дэвида Хеймана представил фильм в Японии. 26 декабря 2002 года фильм вышел на больших экранах в России. Награды и номинации Галерея изображений |-|Постеры = HP2_poster_2.jpg|Международная версия постера ГП_и_ТК_(постер).jpg|Российская версия постера HP2_poster_1.jpg|Немецкая версия постера HP2_poster_3.jpg HP2_poster_4.jpg HP2_poster_5.jpg|Японская версия постера HP2_poster_23.jpg HP2_poster_11.jpg HP2_poster_12.jpg HP2_poster_13.jpg HP2_poster_14.jpg HP2_poster_15.jpg HP2_poster_6.png HP2_poster_7.png HP2_poster_8.png HP2_poster_9.png HP2_poster_10.png HP2_poster_16.jpg HP2_poster_17.jpg HP2_poster_19.jpg HP2_poster_18.jpg HP2_poster_20.jpg HP2_poster_21.jpg HP2_poster_22.jpg HP2_poster_24.jpg |-|Обложки= HP2cover.jpg HP2_cover.jpg HP2_cover_1.jpg HP2_cover_2.jpg COS DVD.jpg Файл:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (DVD «Moment»).jpg|Обложка DVD-издания «Moment» Файл:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Blu-ray «Iconic»).jpg|Обложка Blu-ray-издания «Iconic» |-|Кадры= Kinopoisk.ru-Harry-Potter-and-the-Chamber-of-Secrets-8768.jpg Film2 41large.jpg Scr 008.jpg HP2 Harry Ron Hermione 2.jpg AqUJkanVTQY.jpg Аргус Филч и Гарри Поттер.jpg 4FNZJ7A2Id4.jpg Hp18harrydursleys.jpg Film2 24.jpg Film2 51large.jpg Film2 0266 694x460.jpg Normal Filch2.jpg Семья_Уизли_1.jpg Гарри без кости в руке.jpg HP2_shot_1.jpg HP2_shot_2.jpg HP2_shot_4_Harry.jpg HP2_Harry_2.jpg HP2_Draco_Malfoy.jpg Potter_H.jpg HP2_Harry_Potter.jpg HP2_Harry_Potter_2.jpg HP2_Hagrid.jpg HP2_Harry_Potter_3.jpg HP2_Harry_Potter_4.jpg HP2_Ron_Weasley.jpg HP2_Harry_and_Ron.jpg HP2_Sus_and_Hermione.jpg HP2_Neville_Longbottom.jpg HP2_Harry_Potter_5.jpg HP2_Harry_Potter_and_Dobby.jpg HP2_Argus_Filch.jpg HP2_Lucius_Malfoy.jpg HP2_Hufflepuff.jpg HP2_Ron_Weasley_2.jpg HP2_Dumbledore.jpg HP2_Lockhart,_Weasley_and_Potter.jpg 640px-Riddle in dungeon.png HP2_Draco_Malfoy_2.jpg HP2_Harry_Ron_Hermione.jpg HP2_Tom_Riddle.jpg HP2_Harry_Potter_7.jpg HP2 Severus Snape.jpg |-|Промо-фото= Трио.jpg Harryronhermoine.jpg Trio.jpg HP2_promo_Harry_Potter.jpg PromoHP2_Harry_Potter.jpg PromoHP2_Harry_Potter_2.jpg PromoHP2_Harry_Potter_4.jpg PromoHP2_Harry_Potter 5.jpg PromoHP2_Harry_Potter_3.jpg HarrywithNimbus.jpg Nimbus2000 2001.jpg PromoHP2_Harry_Potter_and_Draco_Malfoy.jpg PromoHP2_Ron_Weasley.jpg PromoHP2_Ron_Weasley_2.jpg PromoHP2_Ron_Weasley_3.jpg RonBrokenWand.jpg PromoHP2_Hermione_Granger.jpg PromoHP2_Hermione_Granger_2.jpg PromoHP2 Lockhart Hermione.png Lockhart.jpg HP2_promo_Gilderoy_Lockhart_5.jpg Z 663188be.jpg EWAUKG6jeewn.jpg BonnieWright2.jpg PromoHP2_Draco_Malfoy.jpg PromoHP2 Draco Malfoy 1.jpg PromoHP2_Draco_Malfoy_2.jpg Licius Malfoy promo.jpg 3-1250104643.jpg Колин Криви.jpg Gots.jpg Myrtle human.PNG Дамблдор .jpg FullRiddle.jpg Riddle Tom.jpg Tom Marvolo Riddle.jpg PromoHP2 Tom Riddle.jpg PromoHP2 Argus Filch.jpg HP2_promo_Pomona_Sprout.jpg Coshagrid.jpg |-|Портретная фотосессия актёров= Гарри и Рон.jpg|Фотосессия для «Entertainment Weekly» HP2 promo.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» Granger 1992.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» HP2 promo Hermione Granger_2_.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» HP2_promo_Hermione_Granger_3.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» HP2_promo_Hermione_Granger_4.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» HP2_promo_Ron_Weasley.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» X 9a86e84f.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» HP2_promo_Gilderoy_Lockhart_3.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» HP2_promo_Gilderoy_Lockhart_and_Harry_Potter.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» HP2_promo_Gilderoy_Lockhart,_harry_Potter_and_Ron_Weasley.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» HP2_promo_Gilderoy_Lockhart,_Harry_Potter_and_Ron_Weasley.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» Gilderoy jane2.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» PromoHP2 Harry Potter Gilderoy Lockhart 2.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» PromoHP2 Harry Potter Gilderoy Lockhart 3.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» PromoHP2 Harry Potter Ron Weasley Gilderoy Lockhart.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» Kenneth Branagh as Gilderoy-Lockhart (2).jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» HP2_promo_Gilderoy_Lockhart.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» HP2_promo_Gilderoy_Lockhart_2.jpg|Для «Entertainment Weekly» PromoHP2 Lucius Malfoy.jpg|Фотосессия для «Premiere» Lucius Malfoy CoS.jpg|Для «Premiere» Malfoys2.jpg|Для «Premiere» SlythCommonRoom-1-.jpg|Для «Premiere» HP2 promo Pomona Sprout Harry Rom Hermione.png|Для «Vanity Fair» PromoHP2 Harry Potter Gilderoy Lockhart.jpg|Для «Vanity Fair» |-|Съёмки= Крис_Коламбус_и_Дэниэл_Редклифф.jpg Мириам Марголис и Крис Коламбус.jpg Крис_Коламбус.jpg Крис_Коламбус,_Дэниэл_Редклифф_и_Руперт_Гринт.jpg Трио на съёмках Тайной комнаты.jpg HP2_backstage2.jpg HP2_backstage_3.jpg HP2_backstage_4.jpg HP2_backstage_5.jpg HP2_backstage_7.jpg HP2_backstage_15.jpg HP2_backstage_6.jpg HP2_backstage_8.jpg HP2_backstage_9.jpg HP2_backstage_10.jpg HP2 backstage 12.jpg HP2_backstage_13.jpg HP2_backstage_14.jpg Tumblr lpf9drEDUt1qbie5ro1 1280.jpg |-|Концепт-арт= Normal SCARPOTTER artcos 03 large.jpg|«Нора» Flourish and Blotts (Concept Artwork for the HP2 movie 01).JPG|«Флориш и Блоттс» Ron Weasley's Howler (Concept Artwork for HP2 movie 02.JPG|Громовещатель Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy catching the Snitch (Concept Artwork for the HP2 movie).JPG|Квиддич Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom (Concept Artwork for HP2 movie) 01.JPG|Урок ЗОТИ 13qnPCgSJJg.jpg|Корнуэльский пикси Herbology classroom (Concept artwork) 01.JPG|Теплицы Headmaster's office (Concept Artwork) 02.JPG|Кабинет директора Headmaster's office (Concept Artwork) 01.JPG|Гарри в кабинете директора Fawkes the Phoenix (Concept Artwork for the HP2 movie 01).JPG|Фоукс Deathday.jpg|Юбилей смерти Deathdaysketch1.jpg|Юбилей смерти HP2 Concept-art Hogwarts.jpg|Хогвартс Tom Riddle accused Rubeus Hagrid (Concept Artwork for HP2 movie 01).JPG|Том Риддл застал Хагрида Teenage Rubeus Hagrid (Concept Artwork for HP2 movie 04).JPG|Юный Хагрид Tom Riddle's demise (Concept Artwork for HP2 movie 01).JPG|Юный Том Риддл Spidersketch8.jpg|Акромантулы Spidersketch4.jpg|Акромантулы Арагог12.ув4365.jpeg|Арагог Entrance to the Chamber of Secrets (Concept Artwork for the HP2 movie 01).JPG|Вход в Тайную комнату X 6fee822f.jpg|Тайная комната Slytherin's Basilisk.jpg|Василиск Harry's wound because of the bite of Slytherin's Basilisk 01.JPG|Укус василиска на руке Гарри Fawkes fighting the Basilisk (Concept Artwork for the HP2 movie 01).JPG|Фоукс сражается с василиском Escape Tunnel (Concept Artwork for the HP2 movie 01).JPG|Полёт на фениксе из Тайной комнаты Escape from the Chamber (Concept Artwork for the HP2 movie 02).JPG|Полёт на фениксе из Тайной комнаты Escape from the Chamber (Concept Artwork for the HP2 movie 01).JPG|Полёт на фениксе из Тайной комнаты Видео Трейлер thumb|center|300px Интервью Интервью с Аланом Рикманом Интервью с Дэвидом Бредли Интервью с Фионой Шоу Интервью с Ричардом Гриффитсом Интервью с Кеннетом Браной Интервью с Мириам Марголис Интервью с Джейсоном Айзексом Интервью с Марком Уильямсом Интервью с Джулией Уолтерс Интервью с Ричардом Харрисом Интервью с Робби Колтрейном Интервью с Мэгги Смит Вырезанные сцены По тем или иным причинам были исключены из окончательного варианта фильма следующие сцены: *Расширенная версия приземления торта на голову Миссис Мейсон. *Посещение Малфоями лавки «Горбин и Бэркес». *Сцена полёта фордика над Лондоном. *Сцена с письмом от «Скоромагии» для Аргуса Филча. *Тест от Златопуста Локонса. *Диалог Гарри и Джастина Финч-Флетчли. *Разговор Гарри, Рона и Гермионы перед Рождественскими каникулами. Файл:Эпизод 1 Летающий торт Файл:Эпизод 3 Горбин и Бэркес Файл:Эпизод 4 Гарри и Борджин Файл:Эпизод 2 Форд в Лондоне Файл:Эпизод 5 Письмо Филча Файл:Эпизод 6 Колин Криви Файл:Эпизод 7 Локхард Файл:Эпизод 8 Джастин Файл:Эпизод 9 Трио и близнецы С режиссёрской версией фильма, где все эти сцены присутствуют, можно ознакомиться здесь: http://cobrafilm.club/film/7-garri-potter-i-tajnaya-komnata/ . Несоответствия в фильме Отличия фильма от книги * Начало, улица Тисовая, 4. В фильме иначе показано то, что происходит во время визита Мейсонов: Добби левитирует торт тёти Петунии и обрушивает его прямо на голову жены дядюшкиного босса. Ничего не говорится о нарушении статута о секретности и нет соответствующего письма из Министерства магии. * Перелёт в «Нору». Пытаясь задержать Гарри, дядя Вернон вываливается из окна второго этажа. Нет разговора Гарри с братьями Уизли во время полёта. Иначе показано их прибытие в «Нору»: Молли Уизли воспринимает происшедшее гораздо сдержаннее, чем в книге и не отправляет сыновей выдворять гномов из сада. * Лютный переулок. Вырезана сцена разговора Малфоев с Горбином, который подслушивает Гарри. * Косой переулок. Нет посещения банка «Гринготтс». Не происходит драки Артура Уизли с Люциусом Малфоем. Артур сдержанно воспринимает все издевки Малфоя в адрес своей семьи. * Полёт в Хогвартс. В книге не было столь красочного эпизода, когда Рон и Гарри, летя на «Форде», чуть не попали под Хогвартс-экспресс (а Поттер, вдобавок, едва не упал из автомобиля на землю). При этом в фильме оказалась пропущена сцена торжественной встречи друзей в гостиной Гриффиндора. * Начало учебного года. Не показана сцена в кабинете Филча (который, зато, в отличие от книги, встретил Гарри и Рона сразу после их прибытия в Хогвартс). * «Наследник» заявляет о себе. В фильме нет «смертенин» Почти Безголового Ника; соответственно, нападение на Миссис Норрис происходит раньше (во время отработки Поттером наказания у Локонса), а Плакса Миртл появляется позже. * История Тайной комнаты. В книге историю про Тайную комнату рассказывает профессор Бинс, в фильме — профессор Макгонагалл. * Гарри в больничном крыле. Вместе с Поттером на больничную койку попадает и Малфой. Ночью Гарри в очередной раз слышит таинственный голос. * Оборотное зелье. Книгу, в которой описывается приготовление Оборотного зелья, Гермиона свободно берёт без визы Локонса. Нет эпизода с похищением ингредиентов из кабинета Снегга. Гарри, преобразившись в Гойла, не снимает с себя очки, что противоречит всему, известному о действии оборотного зелья из книг. * Дневник Тома Реддла. В фильме нет празднования Дня святого Валентина, и каким образом Гарри раскрыл секрет дневника (да ещё столь быстро), а Джинни узнала, к кому дневник попал, остаётся непонятным. Воспоминания Тома Реддла значительно отличаются от книжных (показан «вынос тела», но нет директора Диппета). * Очередная жертва. Гермиона одна оказывается парализованной взглядом василиска (без Пенелопы Кристал). В отличие от книги, друзья навещают её в больничном крыле неоднократно. * Визит к Арагогу. Гарри и Рон «следуют за пауками» сразу после ареста Хагрида (а не несколькими днями позже). В фильме друзья благополучно доходят до логова Арагога сами, тогда как в книге их туда притаскивают пауки. «Фордик», на котором они после этого спасаются бегством, в фильме вновь взмывает в воздух, чего в книге нет. * События в Тайной комнате. Вместо статуи Слизерина в полный рост присутствует одна голова, на которую Гарри взбирается, что представляется довольно странным (тем самым теряется возможность для манёвра и создаётся реальная угроза упасть и разбиться). Столь же сомнительно выглядит и второй добавленный эпизод — с бросанием камешка (хотя бы потому, что все змеи обладают прекрасным обонянием)... В книге Фоукс вначале излечивает рану Гарри, и тот лишь после этого уничтожает дневник Тома Реддла, в фильме эти события происходят в обратной последовательности. * После возвращения из Тайной комнаты. Из соответствующей сцены убраны Макгонагалл, Локонс, Артур, Молли и Джинни; сама сцена урезана до крайности. Ляпы и недочёты * Гарри пытается остановить Добби, который намерился напакостить в гостиной Дурслей. ''Он останавливается внизу лестницы, его ноги находятся на одной линии. В следующем кадре у замершего Гарри левая нога стоит впереди правой. * ''Вызволение Гарри от Дурслей. Гарри смотрит на Рона из комнаты и видит, как тот вешает крюк в одно место решётки. Меняется план, Рон показан снаружи дома, крюк передвигается чуть левее. Он отъезжает от окна — крюк перевешивается вообще на другую половину окна. * Близнецы и Рон привозят Гарри в «Нору». Спицы без миссис Уизли явно филонят: они только делают вид, что вяжут. * Гарри выпал из Фордика, Рон пытается его втянуть в машину. Когда Гарри выпадает из машины, за креслом Рона ничего нет. Когда Рон хватает Гарри за руку, там явно видны лежащие бумажные пакеты. Которые, к слову сказать, время от времени меняют своё положение. К тому же, с разных ракурсов меняется захват, которым Рон держит руку Гарри. * Гарри и Рон врезаются на Фордике в Гремучую иву. ''Она бьёт по машине, в том числе и по крыше, и оставляет там заметную даже в салоне вмятину. Когда Фордик, открыв двери, выкидывает мальчишек на траву, на нём нет и следа вмятины на крыше. * ''Стрелка приносит Громовещатель. Когда Рон вытаскивает конверт из клюва, конверт явно не запечатан. При смене плана (Рон держит конверт в руках, а Невилл советует открывать его побыстрее) конверт заклеен. * Дуэльный клуб. Локонс держит палочку в руках. Во время заклинания Снегга она вылетает из руки и описывает в воздухе большую дугу. Однако приземляется Локонс опять с палочкой в руках. * Самый известный ляп. Во время съёмки сцен в Дуэльном клубе в кадр попал оператор. Когда Снегг поднимает с помоста Драко, посмотрите в левую часть экрана на толпу учеников. Второй человек слева стоит на коленях и держит камеру. * Драко наколдовывает змею в Дуэльном клубе. Локонс выходит вперёд Гарри и пытается её обезвредить. Змея взлетает высоко над помостом и приземляется. За это время Гарри, видимо, быстренько перебегает и оказывается впереди Локонса. * Сцена поедания подложенных кексов Крэббом и Гойлом. Кекс в руке Крэбба сам по себе меняет положение. * Гарри пьёт Оборотное зелье. Ворот его рубашки не просто расстёгнут, но и прилично отстаёт от шеи, галстук сильно ослаблен. Гарри смотрит на себя в зеркало, воротник, стянутый галстуком, плотно прилегает к шее. Но это может быть из-за того, что Гойл крупнее Гарри. * Посещение Малфоем хижины Хагрида. В русском дубляже оказалась повторена ошибка переводчика, попавшая в книгу. — Малфой заявляет, что он позвонил в Хогвартс (где никогда не было ни одного телефона)... * Фордик приезжает в логово Арагога. Сначала запрыгивает в машину Клык, потом Рон, а потом ещё раз Клык и лишь потом — Гарри. * В конце фильма Люциус Малфой начинает произносить непростительное заклятие Авада Кедавра. Мало того, что Люциус никогда бы не стал делать это, когда его легко поймать, так ещё и само заклятие было произнесено неправильно. Он начинал произносить «АваХТа», когда оригинал гласит «АваДа». Интересные факты *В кабинете Дамблдора целая галерея портретов. Если приглядеться, можно увидеть изображение Гэндальфа из «Властелина колец» над дверью. Когда мы смотрим на Гарри, то он над его правым плечом. Есть среди портретов Хогвартса и те, что изображают, например, Стюарта Крэйга (художника-декоратора фильма) и Марка Рэдклиффа (продюсера). *В гостиной факультета Гриффиндор висит несколько гобеленов. Это копии тех шести гобеленов, что находятся в музее Клюни в Париже, сотканы они были в конце XV века фламандскими мастерами и имеют очень романтическое общее название — «Леди и единорог». От этих гобеленов, украсивших факультетскую гостиную, так и веет роскошью и древней историей. *Фразы, которую в фильме произносит Люциус Малфой («Я уверен, что мистер Поттер всегда будет рядом, чтобы спасти нас»), в книге не было. Она придумана самим актёром, но получилась очень органичной. *Магазин по продаже волшебных палочек в первом фильме и магазин «Флориш и Блоттс» во втором — одна и та же площадка для съёмок, но с разными декорациями. *Спицы, которые вяжут сами собой в доме Уизли, снимали в доме матери одного из создателей фильма. Сначала пожилая женщина долго не соглашалась сниматься, но, в конце концов, её уговорили. Она вязала, а они несколько часов снимали ее руки с вязанием. *Актёр Дэниел Рэдклифф, сыгравший главную роль, сначала имел совсем маленький гонорар (125 тыс фунтов или, в пересчете на доллары — 181 500). Однако это была настолько унизительно маленькая сумма, что в дело пришлось вмешаться профсоюзу актёров. В итоге Дэниэл получил за фильм 2 млн фунтов (в долларах это около трёх миллионов). *В этом фильме мы последний раз видим на экране Ричарда Харриса. Актёр умер 25 октября 2002 года. Он так и не доиграл своего Альбуса Дамблдора, и в последующих фильмах создателям пришлось искать ему замену, что было очень и очень трудно. Поклонники до сих пор спорят, какой образ Дамблдора лучше. *Когда Гарри Поттер попадает в дневник Тома Реддла, он видит встречу Тома и профессора Дамблдора. Можно заметить, что в этот момент Дамблдора играет Майкл Гэмбон, хотя во всех остальных сценах эту роль исполнял Ричард Харрис. *Билеты в кинотеатрах на этот фильм начали продавать заранее, иногда это происходило за месяц и более до премьеры, так много фанатов Поттера стремилось первыми увидеть вновь своего любимого героя. *В русском дубляже некоторые имена и названия звучат иначе, чем у РОСМЭНа вообще и в первом фильме в частности: Хедвига, Эррол, Косая аллея, кричалка, шар-вышибала, профессор Снейп, Милисента Быкоморд, Сумеречный лес, Волдеморт… А основательницы Хогвартса названы именами из английского оригинала: Ровена Когтевран и Хельга Пуффендуй. Примечания Ссылки * * * Смотрите также *Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната *Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната (игра) *Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната (саундтрек) de2:Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens (Film) da:Harry Potter og Hemmelighedernes Kammer (film) de:Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens (Film) en:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) es:Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (película) et:Harry Potter ja Saladuste kamber (film) fi:Harry Potter ja salaisuuksien kammio (elokuva) fr:Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (film) he:הארי פוטר וחדר הסודות (סרט) it:Harry Potter e la Camera dei Segreti (film) ja:ハリー・ポッターと秘密の部屋 (映画) nl:Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film) no:Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret (film) pl:Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) pt-br:Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta (filme) sv:Harry Potter och Hemligheternas kammare (film) tr:Harry Potter ve Sırlar Odası (film) uk:Гаррі Поттер і таємна кімната (фільм) zh:哈利·波特与密室 (电影) Категория:Фильмы